


Sillage

by HeartSnipper



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Captain Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Character Death, Commander Erwin Smith, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Eventual Romance, King Grisha Yeager, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) and Cleaning, Multi, Prince Eren Yeager, Queen Carla Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartSnipper/pseuds/HeartSnipper
Summary: The boy somehow tensed a bit after a while and turned to look at the unexpected visitor in the hall surrounding the garden, he clenched his knees tighter to himself, he was ashamed to be found in such a state, his eyes red rimmed from crying, his robes crumbled and his hair a mess after the windy afternoon. Even so he could not ignore the silvery stare and the almost imperceptible smile sent his way along with a bow and the retrieval of the captain, the wings of freedom in the cape fluttering behind… Captain Levi Ackerman, his eyes widened slightly he knew the man to be humanities strongest, he had looked up to him, for his significance to humanity, for his power and strength, for his strong personality…… For his looks. The prince found himself blushing feeling something else rather than pain and sorrow and for the first time in days he could finally smell the delicious aroma from the flowers, the wind carrying pollen and hear the water splashing from the fountain.





	Sillage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So long story short, I decide to make this story a one-shot leaving the rest for your dearest imagination. Hope you still enjoyed it, I made some tiny changes but at last I think I got my point across, you are free to write a sequel or story based on this one :D Happy new year.

Erwin sat in his office, the commander of the Survey Corps was deep in thought as he read the letter sent by his Majesty King Grisha Jeager, a royal gathering of the heads of each legion in order to discuss their most recent complication….. a bratty prince and his reluctance to using his power, the coordinate, to locate titans outside the wall.

The man sighed… it was no news that Prince Eren had stopped sending maps of coordinates where the hoards of titans where gathered at the time. Those maps where extremely valuable to the scouting legion as they headed out the wall to look for new territories and possibly finding the answers of where the titans came from.  
Since Queen Carla had died just 5 months ago, the communication from the prince had stopped as well, and for what he read in the letter in his hands, so had happened with the palace staff and even his father.  
The prince now spent the day in his chamber or in the south garden where the royal chair of his mother had been placed, decorated with flowers and vines, in honor of her love for the place.

The note was meant for Levi and himself, they where to head to the castle in order to discuss the present dilema.

“ERWIIIIIIIIIIN why can’t I come? I wanna see the sweet biscuit, and you both visiting won’t do any good to him he needs a cheerful personality! LIKE MEE!!” Hanji whined.

“I wouldn’t describe your personality as cheerful, shitty glasses. More like psychotic, we need the brat to cooperate not to have another reason to lock himself in his room.” Levi added as he drank his tea.

More whining and a pissed of Levi later  
.  
.  
.  
Erwin sighed…

————————

 

The day of the gathering soon came by, now him and Levi where dressed in a rather formal manner which had novelty woman stare and gossip around them, sending them winks and giggling.

“Tch.” Levi scowled as they made their way into the huge ball room, they were commanded to wait there until the reunion time.

“What is it captain? Not liking the attention?” Pixis laughed as he neared both, he was now smilingly drunk and two woman at both his side giggled.

“I would rather hear Hanji laughing at a shit joke all day than listening to what this people have to say.” Levi said scowling, earning a glare form the two women who then pouted and left.

The King was nowhere to be seen, just stuck up man and woman who grabbed the champagne and snacks offered. It was not new for the Scouting Legion and The Garrison Group that they were left with a small portion of food while the nobility staffed themselves with what fit them best. Food and resources however where not in charge of the King himself, merchants and priests divided the rations and held the power of how everything would be divided. Wanting to appease the King and royalty it was not news that they gave the best to the castle and everyone inside Wall Sina.

For the nobles it was just a gathering more, filled with food and drinks and woman and men with tons of money.. but for the six soldiers it was about what the future of humanity held. The king was present, he sat in the royal chair in the middle, to the right the missing chair of the queen and to his right the chair of the not present prince. King Grisha smiled and nodded to the nobility who talked to him, some time later he excused himself and soon after Nile Dok, the Military Police commander and friend of the king, called them to a different room, much smaller, with huge glass window in the side and comfy sofas. The King sat on one of the sofas his crown missing and along with the cape, a serious expression in his face much different to what they had seen in the ball room. He still possessed the King’s presence but his expression and attire seemed more like a worried father.

The soldiers touched the floor with one knee, bowing to the King up front. King Grisha nodded and motioned them to sit. The door to the room closed as the true meeting began.

——————————  
EREN

Her smile…

The way she talked….

The way she laughed….

Mother….

Prince Eren sat in his mother’s chair in the ever empty garden, surrounded by the beauty of the colorful flowers and the fresh water that splashed from the fountain.. a sight he ignored as he stared at his lap in effort to stop shaking.. Ever since his mother had died everything had been a mess. Starting with the relationship with his father, they did not talk much.. The staff avoided him as he now lashed out on every mistake. The nobility was something he avoided as much as possible. He didn’t have any friend and his mother was not there to make everything better.

The coordinates. His power was a gift given after many sacrifices, he was now the vessel. He could locate titan hoards around a huge perimeter, much farther than the walls, his duty was to pin point as much locations in a map and make them send to the scouting legion for their expeditions outside the walls. It prevented much casualties and less deaths where now given as they now knew where titan hoards would be gathered and avoided them, mission were run much more smoothly…. He had not given any map since they day the queen had died…

The teeth…

The steam coming from it…

A monster, bigger than what anybody had seen…

Chaos…

He dreamt that a lot now. A huge titan destroying many lives at once and endangering the last gathered people inside the walls. He could not pinpoint accurate locations, because of grief, because of fear, because of his mother’s evanescent confort… He was the prince, he knew that. He was humanities hope, he knew that also. But he was also alone, he knew that too well….

Staring at his lap he sighed softly, after the fight with the king about him not attending the gathering, he had ran to the garden, his mother’s garden and stayed there. Not caring for the ball inside, or his father’s meeting with the soldiers. This place had become a sanctuary for him, a place where he could swear he could feel the sweet presence of his mother reflected in every rose.

—————————

“Since my wife died, everything has changed in so many ways. Eren knows how important the coordinates are, but he now evades the topic and stays in his room of the south garden all the time. At first I didn’t want to push him, the death of Carla was especially tough on him, you see they spent every time together, gardening, walking all around the palace grounds, talking to the staff… they were just inseparable.  
Its been 5 months now.. nothing has change and in fact it is getting worse…”

Nile Dok nodded and directed his view to the the scouting legion, “As for the changes that have been discussed.. the Scouting legion would be disband.” He said in fake pity.

That earned two pairs of narrowing eyes from the commander and captain. Nile smiled smugly and continued “The Prince has clearly abandoned the promise he made of supporting your group, which means more deaths will result in your expeditions, more resources would be consumed and many men would go to waste…. Just seeking something that it is impossible, It has been a waste-“

“Nile.” The king said looking as grim as ever, the simple calling of the name caused the man to stop talking and fidget in the spot. The king sighed almost unnoticed and said, “Eren is very fond of the Scouting Legion, he would not wish for it to be disband, but his lack of cooperation along with his character each passing day is more than a reason for making changes.”

Commander Erwin finally raised his hand, as professional as ever still a tint of anger could be noticed by the most experienced… Levi, Pixis and the King. “Majesty it is most unproductive and clearly irrational that the future of the scouting legion lays on a 17 year old boy. Even though he has the coordinate now. Our group has fought over the titans, seeking for a hope and finding many secrets even before the prince was born.”

“I must agree your majesty, I understand the boy’s powers are fairly needed, most in the scouting legion but that would upset the prince more. It would maybe do more harm than good.” Pixis added.

“You are making it sound as if the Scouting Legion is just a toy to be taken away to punish the brat.... your highness.” Levi said, earning a dirty look form Nile and a caution glance from Erwin, however the King just remained silent.

The King thought for a second, Nile interrupted then “The prince has now demonstrated his un-interest in the legion and its expeditions, he is much more upset for his mother’s loss it would be fair to lift some of the weight from his shoulders-”

Levi said his tone as serious and bored as ever. “He is to become the next King. ‘Lifting up the weight off his shoulders’ would seem to me as abandoning his presence. The brat needs some more shit to do other than sulk around.”

The King had been unaffected by the captain calling his son a ‘brat’ or uttering bad word, though Nile seemed pissed more by the fact that the captain was as calm as ever around the King.

“I agree with Captain Levi, Prince Eren has not done anything else other than stay in his room or at the garden, maybe a pet would be an option.” Pixis added.

“Something to do? A pet? Are you listening to yourselves gentleman, he is a prince, he studies with tutors and has a very tight schedule everyday.” Nile countered.

“Lessons he has been avoiding, and his social skills have been degrading also… maybe not talk about a dog or a cat maybe something more like-“ The King began pondering the options.

“-A horse.” Levi said.

That apparently took everybody out of their thoughts as they stared at the captain, Erwin’s eyes narrowed imperceptibly but thought it was a good a idea, he continued then, “A horse may provide company, along as a sport in which the prince is not introduced yet, it comes with great responsibility.”

“Prince Eren as you said it is very fond of the scouting legion, perhaps a scouting horse could be a solution.” Pixis agreed.

Silence reigned in the room, Nile looked about to burst but was caught of by the king who muttered, “Indeed when he was younger he kept on saying he wanted to be part of the legion and have a horse…..”

After a while he smiled and announced. “Commander, Captain would it be possible to get a scouting horse fit to the prince and lets hope for it to be for the best.” The king said.

And so the meeting continued touching many other topics concerning the garrison group and the military, not having mentioned the idea of disbanding the survey corps as the king shut down every try the military police made of entering the topic.

Rooms where readied for their stay of the soldiers in the castle as they were to depart early in the morning to their bases.

————————

And so later that night Levi found himself looking at the figure in front of him, a young man sitting with his knees drawn to his chest in the queen’s chair staring at the water fountain up front. The flowers the water, but most… those eyes iluminated by the moonlight had made the captain stop in his way to his assigned room just to enjoy the view present.

The boy somehow tensed a bit after a while and turned to look at the unexpected visitor in the hall surrounding the garden, he clenched his knees tighter to himself, he was ashamed to be found in such a state, his eyes red rimmed from crying, his robes crumbled and his hair a mess after the windy afternoon. Even so he could not ignore the silvery stare sent his way along with a bow and the retrieval of the captain, the wings of freedom in the cape fluttering behind… Captain Levi Ackerman, his eyes widened slightly he knew the man to be humanities strongest, he had looked up to him, for his significance to humanity, for his power and strength, for his strong personality…… For his looks. The prince found himself blushing feeling something else rather than pain and sorrow and for the first time in days he could finally smell the delicious aroma from the flowers, the wind carrying pollen and hear the water splashing from the fountain.

———————

A week had passed since the meeting, Squad Leader Hanji Zoe barreling Erwin and Levi with questions about the gala, the food, the king, the prince.. Much more had not changed the new reclutes were training in the grounds, Levi and Hanji watched them from afar. Erwin sat in his office reading reports listing everything for the next expedition.

“Do you see any potential?” Hanji asked elbowing the shorter male.

“I see many shitty soldiers. Perhaps Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlet, Jean Kristean, Sasha Blouse, Connie Springler….”

“For so many ‘shitty soldiers’ you sure have a great list this time.” Hanji giggled and Levi shrugged.

After a moment in silence and Levi knew it was coming, a grin made its way to Hanji’s face as she said in an innocent tone.. “Sooooo, Leeeviiii about the prince.”

“Fuck off shitty glasses.” He muttered.

“Aw but Levi, Erwin mentioned something about you offering a horse to ‘the brat’” she grinned evily.

“Fucking eyebrows-“

“How is Eren, Levi? Is he handsome as they say, mmm I heard his eyes are something, I also heard he is specially fond of our group.. looking up to a certain hummanty’s stron-“

“SHUT UP HANJI!” Levi shouted catching the attention from the soldiers below.. after some time the continued and Hanji burst into laughter.

She wiped out an invisible tear and started leaving not before calling “Oh! The horses have arrived at the stable you should check on them, your prince is going to love the surprise.” With that she barely evaded a rock thrown her way before running.

“Fucking shitty glasses.” Levi muttered before heading to the stables…. A horse fit for a prince.   
.  
.  
.

“Ah Captain Levi!”

“Hello Mina, are these the new horses?” Levi said, eyeing the 24 horses inside the fence.

“Ah yes captain, they came in just today, a very good group if I may say… do you want to see them up closely?”

“Yes in fact I am here for -“

“OH IS IT ABOUT THE PRINCE?!” She beamed.

Levi was caught of guard that sec ‘how could she-‘

“Hanji was here earlier, she told me about the present.’ She giggled.

“Of course she did.” Levi said as he rubbed his temple, ’shitty glasses.’

They both entered, the captain could now see up close each and every aspect of the horses. He walked around for a bit eyeing them also in an attempt to lower his frustration over Hanji gossiping around.

Mina was in charge of counting the horses checking on each of them and reporting it to the commander, she eyed them… her eyes fell on a black stallion. ‘Just like the captain’s!’ Her eyes lit up she shouted “Captain Levi look at this black one it’s ident-“

“No.” She was cut off shortly by the word and the dark look the captain sent her way. She laughed quietly..

Levi turned around as something caught his attention, a dark brown stallion trotting to his far left.. what made him watch though was the white pattern in the left side of the neck of the horse, the spot looked like a flower with scattered petals.

“She is a beauty isn’t she?” Mina said as she now stood by his side. “Her brown fur and the spots in her neck gave her the name Magnolia over the soldiers.” She laughed at the name and fondness of it.

Levi nodded and made his way to the dark brown beauty, he placed a hand by the neck the flower petal pattern, the black eyes and white heels… Magnolia was indeed fit for his prince… !! ‘His prince’ Levi’s eyes widened as he felt his cheeks burn up. “Tch.”

Mina smiled fondly and made her way to get the dark green saddle with the Wings of Freedom imprinted in it as Erwin had requested for the prince.

“I guess this is the one?” She asked smiling, taking Levi out of his chaotic thought he nodded and began making arrangements for the present to be delivered.

 

———————————

“Your Highness, if maybe you could eat a bit more. You have barely touch food since yesterday and-“ the maid began.

“Leave.” The ordered given in a cold but resignated low voice, it stopped the maid from further say. She sighed and took out the remains of the barely eaten breakfast.

It had been that way ever since.. he barely talk to the castle staff anymore.. he barely ate, he barely left his room, he barely felt something… Eren sighed as he kept his view outside the window as he sat in a chair beside a small table where he usually ate breakfast.

Another day… passing by without feeling anything at all. Or that is what he thought, before being replaced with anger as his father had requested his presence in the backyard.

Maybe another pitiful attempt to make him cooperate or perhaps a lame punishment Nile had come up with…. He sighed and made his way to the backyard, the maids avoiding the sight of this fiery eyes and angered frown.  
.  
.  
.

As Eren made his way to the field he saw two royal soldiers as well as Nile and 3 maids… his father nowhere to be seen.

Eren scowled ‘I should have known.’ His father was never present and now he had to deal with Nile which only contributed to the bad day he had.

Nile cleared his throat and said in a sweet ‘hypocrite’ way “Prince Eren, a true honor to have you here this lovely day, how are you today?”

He was answered by a curt nod, Eren could almost laugh as the twitch in the soldier’s eyebrow. “I must be leaving shortly to attend important matters though I am here to deliver a ‘gift.’” Nile continued although more serious and irritated.

Eren scoffed… ‘so it was another pitiful attempt then.’ He turned to leave.

“Prince Eren the gift….it's from the Survey Corps” a maid supplied, Alize was her name, she took his breakfast to his room and always smiled despite the harsh words he gave out.

But the sole words ’Survey Corps’ made Eren stop and look above his shoulder catching the irritated look Nile gave to the maid..

Eren was about to speak but stopped as his eyes widened… along the staff’s eyes, gasps could be heard as a dark brown beauty came trotting from the left stopping in front of the prince.

Wide teal-colored eyes stared into dark ones, after some time Eren raised a shaky hand and place it in the horse’s nose, then trailing up to the ears and down to the neck- …..

“Flower petals.” The prince whispered, not moving and just staring.

The maids look between each other and Nile waited impatiently…

“Uh Prince Eren… did you say something? Are you alright?.” One of the maids asked.

“Prince is the present not to your liking-?“ The other maid began but was caught up by the prince response, which was uttered with a soft smile.

“I love it.”

Nile nodded stifly and left leaving the maids to look after the prince, they were however not bothered by the sight.. The prince smiling a bit again, the rays of the sun illuminating the field, the flowers decorating the grass, the wind making everything dance and the almost ever presence of Queen Carla alive in her son’s image.

——————————————————

The King look from the window to the field, he smiled at the view, the scouting legion may take many resources, may take many lives, but they where there last hope along with Eren to find something more for humanity. ‘I should thank the soldiers.’ He muttered as he headed to his studio.

Eren spent the evening admiring his horse, the beautiful saddle along with the scouting legion emblem… his heart now bursted in emotions and before he knew it a name came into his mind, that name being ‘Levi’.

———————————————

“Levi I take it you sent the perfect horse to the castle.” Erwin smiled.

“Of course I did Eyebrows. The King had asked for it.” Levi said as he sat in the sofa at the right of Erwin desk, Hanji sat in a chair smirking like the cheesier cat.

The silence remained until a very pissed of Levi bursted. “Oi shitty glasses, who told you to open your fucking mouth telling half the legion I wanted to give the prince a present?!”

“Ow half the legion? By now it should have reach the entire scouting and garrison group leviiiii.” She pouted and then laughed at Levi’s expression.

Erwin laughed quietly …. Tea times, laughing, talking, good times, the calm…. Before the storm.

EXPEDITION #47 in five days.

————————————————

The King could not believe his eyes the next morning, as he was greeted by a small “goodmorning” from his son. Though silence remained between them he noted that Eren’s mood had changed over the night, he looked relatively lively, he also ate more this time, still not his usual self other the the prince presence he always carried around, but a change even though.  
After some time the young prince spoke, “Father..the present, I must thank them.”

His father blinked a few times and a smile made its way to his lips, “Of course Eren, I was thinking the same thing, the captain indeed chose well.”  
That made Eren stop half bite… “The captain?”

“Well, I was notified that Captain Levi personally went to chose the horse for you son.” The king did not miss the light blush his son had, he smirked. “Perhaps we should also thank the captain individually for all the effort he dedicated, don’t you think Eren?”

“I I-uh sure what do you have in mind father?” Eren stuttered quickly regaining his composure as if nothing had been said.

“Well I will be in charge of the extra supplies given to the scouting legion as a thank you gift from us, perhaps you can send something to the captain.. the crates will be delivered in two days before the expedition.”

Silence..

“The expedition?” Came the wavering voice.

’Shit’ King Grisha thought..

“It will be all right Eren, the soldiers are most capable and as I have been informed, they will only be going to the ruins castle some miles to the east.” Grisha tried to lighten the mood.

Eren stood up having ended his meal, looking at his father a determined look set in his face. “I will have Captain Levi’s gift along with coordinates before the crates leave my king.” With that he turned to leave, the King’s mouth opened in mid-bite, he lowered the fork looking out to the view.

“Aw Carla, he is indeed your son.”  
_____________________________

“That’s it Prince Eren. You are doing a fantastic job.” The horse riding tutor Nanaba praised him, he had now managed to get up on ’Maggy’ as a nickname for Magnolia. The prince grinned and he leaned down front and stroke Magnolia’s side just above the flower pattern.

“You see Maggy we will be heading outside the walls someday.” He whispered.

The lessons continued, short trots, long trots, many speeds, mounting and dismounting, it was indeed Eren’s favorite class of the day.  
.  
.  
.

Just as he finished the classes, last being fencing lessons, he headed down the hall, 2 soldiers guarding him.

It was a rare nostalgic sight, seeing the prince pace around the castle as the old times when the queen was alive. The maids smiled and bowed to the prince he however did not notice as he was deep in thought. ‘A present for captain Levi.’ Eren looked front seeing Rico the maid, watering the plants of his mother’s garden.

“Christa!”

The maid jumped slightly and turned to the voice, surprised to see Prince Eren making his way to the garden …. Mischivieously smiling.  
She bowed, “Prince Eren, what an honor how may I help you?”

“I well….” Now it seemed as a terrible idea, Eren flushed but continued trying not to loose composure.. “I was wondering, what could be an.. appropriate thank you gift?”

looked surprised for a bit… ‘an appropriate gift? Why would the prince beee… Oh!’ She giggled “Well prince that would depend on the person you are sending it to.”

‘Oh shit’ Eren thought, “Um he is not from here, this wall I mean, he works a lot and…..” ‘He now realized he didn’t know much about the captain’ that sole though brought down his demeanor.

Christa noticed the defeated look of the boy.. she noticed the ‘he’ in the sentence which now confirmed that the present was for the captain of the survey corps.

“Uh Prince Eren do not be discourage if you don’t know much about a person, you can always find out… If it is for who I think it is I could call my friend he is part of the corps, I’m sure he will know.” She then winked.

Eren was blushing furiously, but now his eyes shone in hope, he nodded happily.  
____________________________

“Oi Armin there’s a call for you.” Connie Springler called.

“A call?” Mikasa asked

“It’s a woman’s voice.” Connie smirked.

Jean whistled… “And here I though you were a saint Arlet.”

Mikasa elbowed Jean on the ribs causing laughter from the others in the room. The squad had been cleaning the barracks all the afternoon, their leader Captain Levi was a clean freak and so they spent much time making everything shine. Armin laughed and grabbed the telephone by the wall.

“Hello?”

“Armin is it you?”

“…CHRISTAA”

“Haha yes, how have you been, how is the soldier’s life?”

“..very hard working haha.. how is the royal maid’s life?”

“As tiresome as ever.”

“I can’t imagine.”

“Armin can I ask a favor?”

“Uh sure Christa, what can I do?”

“Well you see….” She explained the whole dilema to Armin, by her side she caught weird stares from the other maids, by his side Armin could see the faces of his comrades snipping by the door as they giggled and talked in hush tones by the phone.

“So a present for the captain then…” Armin thought. “Well, he is a clean freak I know it may sound weird, but afar from Sina, Rose and Maria do not have much clean material and chemicals, our captain buys brooms and stuff overtime he can, but we don’t have any windex or sort. I think he would apreciase that. Oh or maybe tea, he loves tea… I guess thats about any time you can see and expression in his eyes, when a new cleaning supply gets in the market or the daily cup of tea he asks us to make.”

There was silence for a bit “Cleaning supplies and Tea, huh okaaaay! Thank you very much.” Christa said happily.

“Bye Christa.” Armin said laughing at her cheery voice.

Leaving the phone in the table and turning around he almost shouted at the four mischievous faces who had crept behind him.

He waved his hands frantically “It’s its not what you think!!!” He shouted..

__________________________

 

“Cleaning supplies and tea?” Eren stared at the odd phrase written in note Christa gave him as he ate breakfast in his room.

“Yes, my prince. I talked to my friend, he is in captain Levi’s squad as I said, thus he knows him well.” She said smiling.

“Are..are you sure Christa is it not a type of joke?!” The prince’s worried expression was something to squeal at, the effort and concern he put, after so many cold words, thrown out meals and screams, seeing him in such a vulnerable adorable stage made Christa’s day.

“I know prince Eren, that it is not a conventional gift but what makes it different what makes it special is that it is something that has meaning to him at least, I’m sure Armin would not play a prank over something so delicate. In fact what it is best about the present is that it’s from you prince Eren, to show how thankful you are for, how do you call her… Maggy?” She smiled knowing the boy adored the horse.

Eren stared for a bit before smiling, “Could you get the best supplies Christa?.. I’ll ask my father for tea.”

She nodded, “Sure my prince it will be a pleasure.”

And so Eren sat down in front of a chess table moving the black horse to defend his tower as his father analyzed the board. The king was rathe surprise when his son entered his office with a chessboard, it had been months since their last father and son time.

“So Eren have you decided on your gift? The crates will be leaving tomorrow, on my side everything is ready.” The king moved a pawn instead.

“Yes father.” Eren nodded and moved the queen.

His father grinned, “Soooo son what is it?”

….”Cleaning Supplies and Tea.” He said.

“Oh! Cleaning supplies and tea? The king almost jumped from his chair. “May I inquire how did the idea came up?”

“Well the maid Chritsa, she asked her friend Armin who is a soldier in the survey corps and-“

“Ow did a little research didn’t you?” His father teased and Eren flushed.

“It’s the least I could do, seeing as he took his time looking for Magie.” Eren muttered trying to hide his red cheeks.

The king laughed, “Eren I guess Christa is looking for the best supplies.” A nod. “And the tea?”

“Well I’m not the best in it I was wondering if you could help me with that“ Eren began.

“Why of course son I will gather our best tea inside the wall for your gift.” Eren smiled and thanked him. Little by little there relationship was getting better.

_____________________________________

It was now time, the sun had set… Eren stood in front of a map which showed the three walls and more perimeter known, outside the wall. The expedition was coming, the prince knew they needed the information and thus despite his fears he activated the coordinate. Feeling as a lightning cursed throughout his body he grabbed the charcoal and began pinpointing each titan hoard in the map. Thankfully none were near to the destination. Minutes passed as he sighed feeling the headache that always came after.  
.  
.  
.  
A large dot was drawn near the area of the ruins castle..he kept on seeing a large dot- it suddenly disappeared.. that was odd he erased it soon after.

The huge dot appeared in the west near the forest he drew the large mark feeling his body begin to tremble… It soon disappeared and he erased it…

Huge dot appearing and disappearing everywhere in the map.

By midnight he drew in deep breathes as his hand shook, maps were scattered in all around the floor, each filled with large erased dots.

‘I don’t understand.’

Huge teeth

‘What is this’

Steam

‘I can’t breathe’

Chaos

“I can’t..” Eren stood up and made his way slowly to the door collapsing in the floor. Hearing the thud the guards outside entered to the sight of the prince sprawled in the floor looking pale and breathing heavily.  
.  
.  
.

“Nnn”

“REN!”

“EREN!”

Eren woke up to his father’s worried expression, it was morning now. The maids where picking up something from the floor… many sheets many… Eren sat up immediately “THE MAPS! The..” He clutched his head as a headache took place.

“Eren you should rest, I will deliver the one in the table to the survey corpse… it will have to do.” King Grisha said.

Eren looked at the table as one maid rolled the map and stamped it with the castle’s seal.

Having not much energy and no memory of the night he muttered .. “Present.”

The king smiled fondly… “Everything is ready, Christa was great she gathered 5 of the brands used in the castle, for windows, wood, furs and general used in the palace , I got a month’s stock of the royal black tea for the captain.”

The king was about to leave but a hand on his arm made him stop and listened to the prince…. He smiled, “Of course Eren.” He said and left.  
With that the prince was consumed by sleep.

———————————

Noises and cheers where heard in the Survey Corp’s base, the crates were being discharged and the soldiers began restocking.

“What is all this fucking noise?” Levi grumbled as he made his way to Mike’s side.

“Restocking day, and it seems they were extremely generous this time… as far as I know we are getting 3 times more than the usual.”

“Huh” Levi said surprised by the fact those stuck up nobility had loosen up… or it was the king’s—

“I heard King Grisha and Prince Eren took charge of this time’s crates as a thank you for.. the horse.” Mike said grinning

The amused tone as he uttered the name of the prince was not unnoticed by the raven haired.

“AAAAAHHHH POTATOES!!!” Sasha Blouse shouted over the cheers and laughter she held her arms close to her chest as she carried at least 20 in her arms, followed by 4 crates filled with them.

Gasps where heard as meat filled 3 crates.

Indeed a calm before the storm…

“Oh Levi, Erwin asked me to tell you to meet him at the office.” Mike said not leaving the view of the happy soldiers up front.

Levi nodded and turned, heading for the office.

.  
.  
.

“Levi.”

“Erwin”

“What a surprise we received from the king and .. the prince right. I think you should send gifts more often.”

“Tch. What are you implying eyebrows.”

“Hahaha nothing at all… But aside from the crates for the soldiers, there was also a special delivery from a certain prince…. For a certain captain.”

Eyebrows shot up and then narrowed eyes looked at Erwin. Levi crossed his arms… “Oh really?” He said in a bored tone.

Erwin smiled… “I sent it to your room. Later on we will discuss the expedition, I’m waiting for the map to arrive.”

“Is there a map this time?” Levi asked slightly surprised.

Erwin nodded.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Making his way to his room, Levi’s mind kept on drifting to many thoughts.

A special delivery from the prince

He opened the door, instantly catching sight of a medium sized wooden box on top of the table. He made his way to it and froze upon opening it his eyes glowed, 5 different cleaning brands each for a special task, they where non to be found in Sina or Rose… upon further inspection que opened another smaller box inside, the royal black tea, it was only served in the castle and only for the royal family.  
He continued to stare at his precious gift.

Getting above the initial surprise he picked up a letter he had not seen before, he read the letter:

Captain Levi,

Thank you. I can not truly express the joy I felt upon receiving such a gift. Since the death of my mother everything has been hopeless to say the least, I am really glad to have some company now, Magnlia is perfect. I also hope my present to you is to your liking, captain. I must confess I did a little bit of research and tried my best along with my father and a friend to look for the best we could offer. I hope we can meet again in better circumstances.

Best Regards,  
Prince Eren Jeager

This time Captain Levi, Humanities Strongest could not fight down the smile and short laugh that left his mouth at the present and letter which clearly said more than just a ‘thank you’.

“OOOH LEEEEEVIIIII!!!”

“Shit”

“HAHAHAHAHA OMG THIS IS SO CUTE, IS IT FROM EREN?! YOU ARE SO DOOMED!”

“HANJI!”

__________________________

After a very sterile room and a hot cup of the best tea with had all soldiers salivating at the aroma, Levi made his way to Erwin office to discuss the coordinates. Upon arriving however he was met with the troubled looks of Hanji, Mike, and Erwin as the looked at the map extended in the desk. Making his way to it, he immediately knew what happened. They were all starring at a various small points which signalled titan or titan hoards, but as well as many huge dots that were later erased, all around the zone.

“…Well he may have gotten confuse?” Hanji offered rubbing her chin.

“This has never happened before though, Prince Even is very neat when it comes to this work. Could it have been a prank or a false document?” Mike offered.

“I doubt that, it has the authentic royal seal.” Erwin muttered.

“The brat has finally lost his mind for sure.” Levis said scowling at the mess.

“..Crazy in love for sure.” Hanji smirked.

“..Hanji.” Levi’s voice threatened at the now laughing woman.

“I agree with Levi this time Hanji, it is a serious matter, I plan to go to the castle and get this sorted out before the expedition. Levi you will come with me.” Erwin said in a commanding serious tone.

The others nodded in agreement.

Soon both soldiers left to the castle.

————————————

Prince Eren felt much better now, though he was pacing in the garden nervous and anxious for the captain’s reaction to his gift. The south garden was his haven to say the list, a place to calm himself and remember his mother. His heart was pounding, he knew the expedition was tomorrow at noon, his father was sure to supply everything needed for it despite the priests against it. The other thought worrying him was the map, he didn’t remember much of it, he knew he marked at least 7 maps but they where all a mess after the big dot and small ones appearing and disappearring, he wondered if there was something wrong with the coordinate or indeed there was something out there.

He needed to talk to the scouting legion and soon enough he was informed that they had arrived at the castle asking for a meeting concerning the latest coordinates, he grimaced.

The King was busy at the time so he made his way to a room in the castle where he knew the first meeting had taken place, and so he found Commander Erwin Smith along with Lance Corporal Levi Ackerman waiting for him. They bowed in his prescence and Eren could only try to hide his blush eyeing the Captain’s grey stormy eyes. He needed to fix the map as soon as possible that much he knew, so without any further formality he took the map and gasp.

Levi and Erwin looked at each other clearly confused, then to the prince.

Erwin cleared his throat “Prince Eren, as you see that is our doubt with the coordinates, I’ve been meaning to ask, do you know if somebody could have gotten hands in them and mess them up?”

“They are not messed up..” The small voice answered.

Levi’s eyes narrowed, “I believe the dark erased patches all along the map are your doing then?”

The prince cringed and the warning form Erwin could be heard as he whispered his name.

“It’s I mean… this is why I haven’t been able to. To send any maps… it is not all because of my mo-mother or me not wanting to help. I keep on seeing it, I am not sure if it means a big hoard of titans or…. A huge titan bigger than anything you have encountered until now.” Troubled determined eyes stared at the two scouting legion soldiers.

Eren sighed and made his way to a desk at the far left side, he took out a clean map and grabbed a red marker. With slightly shanking hand he began noting the point which had not move much since the last marking.

Levi stared at the prince with a troubled concern look, it was evident the effort it took for the prince to map every dot, and somehow he seemed worn out. He tensed a bit and finally said it.  
“Prince Eren, thank you for your present it was quite indeed satisfactory and a pleasant surprise.”

That made the prince stop before looking up to the captain, eyes brightening and a sweet smile making its way to his face, which the captain returned with a soft look a nod. Erwin watched amused at the whole ordeal, he was sure going to mock Levi after this.

Chaos

BUMP!

Huge Titan

BUDUMP.

Suddenly the prince stopped his writting standing up and swaying dangerously, Levis caught him to steady him..

“Majesty what’s wrong?” Erwin asked hurriedly, soon shout form out side could be heard, as the sun rays where slightly obstructed… Eren’s hand came down to the map drawing a large big red dot in front of wall Maria, and know everybody knew what that had meant.

Levi’s eyes widened at the indistinguishable head poking at the other side of the far away wall…

“What in the three walls is that?” He muttered looking to the window where Erwin stared outside.

The loud bang was heard through all the walls reaching to the palace making the windows tremble and the trees outside to move with a great force. Everyone covered their ears at the sudden noise, and soon enough soldiers had entered the room.

“PRINCE EREN, COMMANDER ERWIN, CAPTAIN LEVI, THE TITAN HE BREACHED WALL MARIA, THE TITAN’S HAVE ENTERED!!”

Numbness…. Followed by anger and fear.. had he failed yet again? Eren could not make out any event happening after, just spots… feeling his energy drain, watching soldiers running outside the hallway, feeling strong arms supporting him and a commanding but soothing voice saying… “Everything will be fine Eren.”

Levi

___________________________

The wall was breached and soon as Prince Eren had predicted many small titans got inside grabbing all the people they could. The huge titan had disappear by now and what remained was a city tainted red.

“How- HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN!!” Hanji shouted, all squad leaders where gathered above the wall watching the sight that behold them. Titans of all sizes had taken over Wall Maria, which was now desolated as the survivors where taken to Wall Rose as refugees.

“Levi, you have the map am I correct?” Erwin asked taking out his hand.

“Tch, yes the brat filled in at the moment, I’m not sure about how accurate it may be though.” Levi said as he handed the map to the commander.

“Oiii Leeeviiii, you shouldn’t address the prince that way.” Hanji scold though grinning at the same time. “Unless if it is really a cute name.”

She was cut of by a harsh elbow directed to her ribs, she coughed for a bit and started laughing maniacally at Hummanity’s Strongest subtle blush.  
If the situation where another, they would be drinking tea in Erwin’s office, mocking Levi about ‘the brat’.

In the castle…

The King was to busy trying to get a hand on the situation as many royal guards came back with the latest news of the breach in the wall and the refugees. Maria was taken out which meant all the food supplies where now even more caught off, and Wall Rose would be having an overpopulation. Many nobles had expressed their concerns but none where truly honest, as long as they kept living as they where before they couldn’t care less about the others.

The King on the other hand tried to put a tough front despite everything trying to be a kind and tolerable as possible. At the end nothing else could be done for the moment and thus retired to his chamber, but not before asking for his son’s state…

Prince Eren hadn’t move form the room where the reunion with the two Survey Corps soldiers was given. He hadn’t ushered a word to the two Military soldiers who kept watch over him. He just stared a the wall far ahead, clenching his fists over the fact that nothing else could be done. He closed his eyes tightly fearing for the people who lived in the zone and the soldiers who would fight the upcoming hoard of titans that had entered the wall.

Now he knew disappearing big dot in the map had been a huge titan, but where did it go…

But know even as 5 months had passed since his mother left, as chaos erupted, and the wind carried a tainted scent, he was not the same prince he had been days ago. He had Magnolia, he had his father's trust and he had somebody he felt something for... He would defend his people, his pride, his loved ones, this time he would fight... because he sure as fuck... WAS NOT ALONE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So long story short, I decide to make this story a one-shot leaving the rest for your dearest imagination. Hope you still enjoyed it, I made some tiny changes but at last I think I got my point across, you are free to write a sequel or story based on this one :D Happy new year.


End file.
